


Sister Interference

by princessfrisk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Black Eye, Crack, Danny is really sassy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mary is a meddler, Steve accidentally whacks him, i had so much fun here, locked in the bathroom, this is literally the cutest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrisk/pseuds/princessfrisk
Summary: Mary has decided that Steve and Danny really need to kiss, and what better way to do that than to lock them in the bathroom?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, it's my new favorite. I still don't own the characters.

“Mary, I swear to God if you don’t let us out of here, I’ll bust the door down!” Steve yelled, pounding on the bathroom door while I made myself comfortable sitting on the lid of the toilet. I could hear the female McGarrett laughing maniacally outside the door.

“Not until you kiss him, Steve!” she yelled, and I was very glad that Steve was turned away from me so that he couldn’t see me blush. “You know as well as I do that that’s not happening, now let us out,” he growled through the crack in the door. 

It felt like someone had stabbed me, but I didn’t particularly mind. “Steve, babe, you wound me.”

He snorted. “I’m sure you’ll survive.” “Survive the knowledge that you wouldn’t kiss me to save us from dying in your bathroom? I couldn’t possibly,” I laughed, and he cracked a smile through the annoyance. “Who said I wouldn’t?” he whispered, quiet enough that Mary couldn’t hear. “It just won’t come to that, since my sister was the one to lock us in here. Move your legs.”

I ignored the fact that he basically admitted he would kiss me if he needed to and did as I was told. He went around me and almost into the shower. “As much as I would enjoy it, this hardly seems the time for a rinse.” 

I was rewarded with a wide grin as he wrenched the towel rack out of the wall. “Uh, Steve? What are you doing?” He just winked at me and went back to the door.

“Mary, one last chance to let us out,” he called, and I could feel the middle finger she aimed at the bathroom. 

Steve gave me no warning before he swung the towel rack at the doorknob, which is probably why I didn’t move out of the way when the towel rack came at my face on the follow through.

It connected very solidly with my cheekbone and put me straight on my ass at the same time that the doorknob gave up and fell off the door, letting it swing open to reveal a very surprised Mary. Steve dropped the rack and helped me up, running a thumb over the already swelling skin and making me shiver. “Sorry, Danno. I should have said something.”

Mary cleared her throat from the doorway and Steve turned to face her. “Next time you want me to kiss my partner, try asking me instead of locking us in the bathroom, okay? You’re paying for a new doorknob.” I poked him hard in the side. “Ask you, huh? What about asking me? You’re not wearing the pants in this relationship, bucko.”

“I’m not- Danno, I always wear the pants! I’m your boss!” He spluttered. I strategically ignored Mary filming on her cellphone, determined to get what I wanted for once.

“Sure you are. You’re also a giant pain in my ass and the cause behind at least a dozen of my injuries,” I shot back, earning a very crinkly-eyed smile that reminded me of a wolf before it pounced. 

“A pain in your ass, huh? I’ll show you a pain in the ass, get over here,” he growled, yanking me to him. I was on the same page, pulling him down to my level and planting a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back and forgot about Mary, who was still filming and hiding her huge grin behind the phone.

Finally, we pulled away, and Steve saw her. “Get back here!” he yelled, and chased her downstairs, leaving me starstruck in the upstairs bathroom with a black eye from a towel rack.


End file.
